


The Earth

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [36]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Earth, Friendship, Gen, Off Colors, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Can you tell us about Earth?”





	The Earth

“Lars.” Padparadscha said as she sat down on the floor of the Sun Incinerator. “Can you tell us about Earth?”

 

The human smiled at the gem’s question.

 

“Again? But I already told you.”

 

“Please captain, it is interesting.” One of the Twins said, as the other answered. “Yes. We love to hear about Earth.”

 

Fluorite emerged from the mechanical deck, sticking her head out.

 

“Indeed. Earth is… interesting.”

 

Lars just laughed.

 

“So, are you going to tell us or not?”

 

It was Rhodonite asking, so the human nodded.

 

”Sure. Well, the sky is a clear blue, with white fluffy clouds. When the sound goes down, the sky turns red and orange, with a bit of pink. Then during night it’s pitch black, and you see all the tiny stars. We have oceans, large areas with lots of deep blue, salty water. We have sweet water too, and it’s more clear. The Earth has lots of trees with green leaves, and the grass is green. There’s a lot of living things everywhere, from birds, to butterflies, foxes, horses, and humans. All so different, but we share the planet. I never really thought about how beautiful it really was until I came here. On Earth you can be whatever you want. I know you’re going to love it, and Beach City. The boardwalk, the feeling of the sun on you. Funland, the beach. And eating at the Big Donut. I want to show you all of it.”

 

“And you will.”

 

“Man, Earth is amazing.”

 

Lars smiled.

 

“Yeah, it really is.”


End file.
